


Five Years Left To Cry In

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: An attempt to fill in the gaps of how Carol Danvers interacted with the other Avengers during the five year gap in Endgame.





	Five Years Left To Cry In

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written anything not wrestling related in years, but I felt the need to write some pieces exploring the possibilities of the time gap and how Carol spent her Earth visits.

“Daddy, Princess Sparklefists is here!”

Carol had barely landed when Morgan Stark’s voice sprung out from the garden of her father’s lakeside house. She chuckled to herself as she bent a knee and greeted the feisty three year old in a princess dress with a hug as she ran up the trail. “Your daddy is still calling me that, huh?”

“I mean, I’m not wrong.”

Carol picked up Morgan and looked up at Tony as he met her in the middle. On his head, a princess crown sat askew. She stifled a laugh, remembering Monica’s princess period and how many tea parties she was a part of. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No, we’re just getting started,” he insisted as he took his daughter back. “Isn’t that right, Princess Squirt?”

Morgan giggled at the nickname. “Daddy, no! It’s Princess Sapphire!”

Tony feigned surprise. “Did your mother teach you that one?”

Morgan nodded and Tony beamed as he planted a kiss on her cheek. “Smart kiddo. Do you mind finishing getting the party ready while I talk to Aunt Carol?”

“Okay,” she said. “But only if she joins us for tea.”

Carol smiled down at Morgan. “I’d love to. You can count Princess Sparklefists for your party.”

Morgan let out a cheer and ran back down the path. Carol straightened back out as she looked back at Tony. “How are you?”

Tony smirked at the question. “You know, it’s been about four years since you pulled me out of space. You don’t always have to open with that when you visit.”

Carol couldn’t argue with Tony on that. When she came back to Fury’s distress signal years prior, the first priority had been trying to figure out where Tony was. Carol was the only one with the ability to fly into space without a ship. Between her and Rocket, they had managed to track down a faint distress signal from the Benatar in no time.

After the ambush on Thanos failed, she stuck around Earth for a little bit. She managed to track down Maria and Monica’s last known location, but The Snap had taken them too. She worked with the living Avengers to figure out a line of defense across the Earth and the galaxy.

But she also spent time with Tony as he recovered from his time in space. He spent about two months at the Avengers compound, avoiding Steve’s attempts at reconciliation the entire time. Which lead to him pettily calling Carol his new favorite Cap.

She told him she didn’t have time for a new favorite asshole.

They had been friends ever since.

“I know I don’t have to ask it, but I feel like no one else does.”

“Now Carol, do you really expect Pepper to slack on anything?”

She giggled as she and Tony went in for a hug. “God, I missed you.”

“Yeah, it’s been… what? Three months since your last visit.”

Carol ran her hands over her face. “Closer to four. Running a bit thin between all those planets, but I know… no shop talk.”

Tony smirked as he put his hands in his pockets. “You say that like Rhodey doesn’t roll up here like every two weeks.”

“Does he know?”

“Speaking of, what’s been going on there between you two? Cause I’ve been sensing some real Sam and Diane vibes.”

“TONY.”

“Oh, c’mon, Sparklefists. I know you’ve seen _Cheers._ ”

“I have, but me and Rhodes is classified information, Stark.”

“So that’s a yes? Cause it sounds like a yes.”

“C’mon Tony, don’t we have a tea party to attend?”

“Well, yeah, but I’m also trying to get the tea as the children would say.”

Carol rolled her eyes as she walked towards the garden. “I will punch you into the lake, Tony. Don’t try me.”


End file.
